The vangun chronicles
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: Taking place two thousand years after the events of evangelion, and in a alternate timeline after nadesico


The Vangun Chronicles Episode 2

A new Hero

By Sylvester J. Davidson

In 2170 A.E. five years after a massive battle over syarx the dolls finally move to separate planets Poseidon named after the Greek god of the ocean, Apollo named after the god of music and prophecy, Athena after the goddess of wisdom, Ares the god of war, and exia. While some planets have 2-3 moons, exia has seven but six of which were never given any names. And while the dolls are on these elemental planets they not only made cities in each element but also Made Nanotech of their own to become half humanoids, half terran animal hybrids. By 2180 Jesse Rodriguez worked at a former freedom fighting rebellion now as a government called Lion heart to counter attack or join The Zorcai Empire from conquering not only syarx and mist but eventually the universe that both the dolls and the zorcais made from. In a time were man was god and these aliens were their children they've been following their creators footsteps. War and order. Now one man shall choose which side he'll be on that mankind never seen before and will probably never be seen again.

Chapter 1: Jesse (who looks like shinji ikari) looks up at the Scarlet alien sky. Looks at dorothy (who looks like ayanami rei) and said hey. Yeah dorothy replied. Ever wonder why we're here? jesse asked. That's a good question dorothy replied. Why are we here? are we some sort of alien weapons that act like our ancestors, just humanoid guns? Or something. jesse replies What! i mean what are we doing in this planet? Couldn't we be somewhere much peaceful then this? She replied yeah we should of. But then again... actually there's no but after that. This planet sucks! Then two students spy at them. One of them asked what they are doing. The other replied would you stop ASKING ME That! There just standing there and talking. That's all they every do. Now if I ever hear you ask me again, im gonna say it again for the very last time, there just still standing there and still talking to each other! The other asked so what are they doing now? The other replied you what, i fucking hate you! Cut back to jesse and dorothy and said let's get back it's starting to get dark here. dorothy replied oh right. Just before so one of the teachers' spots them and said Hey! What are you doing report to the Principal's office you two. Damn it yes ma'am said jesse.

Chapter 2: Jesse and dorothy were being send to the principal's office, for not doing anything but talking to each other. the principal said What in Sam hell were ya two doin?! You cadet rodriguez are supposed to be in line single file with the other cadets! And you cadet clark are supposed to be doing dogfight training. Sorry sir we were just having a little conversation dorothy replied. This is not a vacation trip ladies, this is a governmental approved school. So you two better be up in the skies with the others before i'll court martial you two. Now get the hell out of my office! And the next time i see you two do it once again, i'll ship you to hercules. DISMISSED! Yes sir! jesse and dorothy replied. The next day jesse takes his first flight training, while dorothy does her combat training. the flight instructor introduces the newly arrived XGP 13652 codenamed the caliel space/atmospheric fighter, jesse said why the caliel sir? ya got a problem with that cadet? The instructor replied. Well for starters this is kinda half mecha and half a fighter. Can't you just call it banshee? jesse asked. No! The caliel sounds cooler the government captures some imperial technology for our own ships and mechas. You'll be piloting the A-31 agile hawk as of your rank. After jesse takes the agile hawk to the skies for a long time jesse encounters some bullies and beats him up, but after jesse takes a punch to the gut by them a higher ranked japanese pilot named shinji (who looks like toji suzuhara) who is one of jesse's childhood friend aside from dorothy comes in to save his ass. And he said if you want to protect or see more of dorothy you've gotta fight. Just before an instructor checks in on them again.

Chapter 3: Just before the instructor sends them to the principal's office again (shinji goes to detention all the time for fighting bullies or something), shinji once again fights, but this time tones the violence down, and decides to taunt the instructor, just before things heats up. They manage to escape from the instructor and eventually find dorothy. shinji comes up with a plan to escape flight school and go back to exia and join the rebel home base. They attempt to steal some fighters, but just before they escape some security droids spots them and directly sends them to detention for a week. While there they plan to escape through the laser barriers, using shinji's dagger? They do escape somehow, but just before the do the same thing as last night, an imperial fleet enters Athena and they instead use the stratafighters to take out the invasion fleet, as bullets fly all over the place, fighters burn to red blaze, and stuff blown up (BOOM, WOOSH, BANG and so forth) they manage to escape flight school. But even before they get retracted by the students, wendy swoops in and helps the trio to escape. thanks said jesse, yeah thx alot robinson shinji as well said, thank you ms robinson dorothy also said, no prob kids wendy respond, if i haven't saved you from the government, then things will get even more crazier, so the next I might as well send you to a rebel approved flight school. But right now I have a better job for kids. They reached exia and goes to the streets of the metropolis, there they see some rebels welcoming them. And meeting with the rebel leader himself, Kelly Steiner. Welcome cadet jesse rodriguez said steiner, it is been an honor to see you, the son of alex, cadet shinji katsuragi, the son of hideaki, a young samurai, and cadet dorothy clark, the betrayed daughter of richard. Am not only I ranking you two private, but also to request you to join our beloved rebellion against not only the government and the empire, but also so many odds that exia suffers from. Yes sir! The trio replied, we will fight not only for peace and justice, but also for democracy!

Chapter 4: Until the end of the war said kel, you three are classified as bounty hunters, and mercenaries, callsign: Black wolf. So black wolf takes on some pirates, criminals, and so forth thus a long montage ensues. Including facing off a mercenary rival trio simply known as the conners. After all of that kelly informs the trio to steal the origin manufacturer's (the government's experimental starship manufacturer) latest prototype close/ranged combat frigate, the XGP 41782 codenamed the fairy sword. Recently tested out on athena after the trio escape from flight school and is located under the seas of poseiden (the first planet of syarx as a vacation world that the trio go takes one after the mission). and to get to the fairy sword they need to turn into mermaid/merman (obviously named after mythical creatures, and the dolls use their nano tech that can breathe on water, turn their legs into fins, having kemonomimi ears and tails). They sneakly make their way through security by jesse mindhacking (an idea from mindjack, but instead he/she hacks through a computer obviously using its mind), giving him sixty seconds for the mindhacking while they penetrate quietly to one of the testing facilities. They made it inside and try to steal it while hiding from some security droids. They manage distract the security and make their way inside. Marvelous jesse said, with the guards distracted and the ship is ours, things can get better or worse from here. uh jesse dorothy talking to jesse maybe these guards are too stupid, what if someone knows that we're steal it. Come on! jesse replied it's a quiet, it's not like there's going to be any repercussions or something. Then all of the sudden a heavier guard enters, and jesse says OH RIGHT!

Chapter 5: The trio fight off against the Gatling scarlet, but gets their asses handed to it. Just before it finishes them off two new rebel soldiers comes out of nowhere and shuts it down. my names thomas caboose the boy said, im assigned to the rebellion as a spy, you'll ok bro the girl said to shinji, yeah I guess. Who the hell are you jesse asked, where's your manners, im Alison katsuragi and im shinji's little sister. WHAT!? jesse and dorothy replied. No time to explain we gotta steal the fairy sword before more security comes in tom said. ok how in the hell are we going to get the ship out of the sea, this ship creates wormholes jesse said, it not only runs with a MK.6 warpcore (MK.4 for most of the ships), it also carries a prototype wormhole generator. The ship creates the wormhole but the facility crumbles under them. But the ship survives and escapes anyway. They safely get back to exia somehow; Steiner congratulates them for a successful task. Thanks the trio said to tom and alison, no problem but will meet again when the situation goes downhill again. The trio goes back to their homes, lies down on his bed, and thinks about the new recruits from earlier. At the next day, jesse goes back to work, with the other two coming. You two again! jesse said to tom and alison, that's not the good morning i expected tom replied. Alright kids welcome back steiner said, your next task is to track down a governmental spy named Allen Washington who is once the eldest son of the smith family, recently spotted at a abandon apartment at the outskirts. Find him, and be very careful, he's extremely acrobatic, and never leaves his guard down, so try to improvise. The trio goes first, tom and alison you wait for the signal. Yes sir! Five of them said. (allen? i thought he was a part of the rebe ... OH WAIT!), they made it their and start with plan A, The trio knocks on the door and Allen opens it, hello?... who are you? Were the black wolf trio, hmm, get off of my property allen respond. Plan B; well look at this, kids with guns. But you'll be surprised that you're all outclassed, outranked, and outgunned. So get ready to go directly to hell children.

Chapter 6: The fight begins with the trio against Washington, washington pins down shinji just before jesse saves him, and ending up getting pummeled, punching his gut, break his leg, and throws him aside. Tom and alison comes in and joins the fight, but for some reason allen retreats, four of them helps jesse and takes him to the kortina (one of exia's moons) hospital, taking up 6 to 8 months for recovery. Cut to that time, jesse gets greeted by dorothy and shinji, oh your awake said dorothy, how do ya feel ole buddy? shinji said, fine thanks jesse replied, no thank you, without you i would have been like you shinji replied, we were worried about you said dorothy, if allen keep going, he would of really killed you, what happens is all in the past jesse replied, and the next time i see him... he will defiantly pay for all of this! The trio head home, and jesse received a call from an anonymous voice, saying 9:00 AM be ready. What the hell is this? Meet me at the streets MR rodriguez, the voice hangs up the phone. and in the morning at 9:00 jesse goes to the location, where the anonymous is, hello rodriguez the woman says, i can see that you barely survived from my son, who the fuck are you? jesse asked, and what the blazes is happening on metropolis? im marry smith, a part of my mafia, my son joined the government at the age of 25 during the war, i called you here for a specific job, not interested jesse replied, were both enemies, i know marry respond, but we must be allies against a more powerful foe, im giving you not our dirty work, but a favor, Ok jesse replied, what is it? Marry says, go to the shrine on nimbus 13, there you must learn the ancient ways of Gun fu, then by the end... you will fight my son, and eventually defeat the empire and the government. Fine i'll go with my... you mustn't bring your friends to the shrine, you must do it on your own rodriguez. jesse goes to nimbus 13 for some gun fu, while there he encounters some visions of his future, reminding him that he's on apollo seeing a bomb go off and destroying the planet. Just before he can figure it out, a monk tells him, noble rebel welcome, jesse replies, im here for my training, for what? The monk asked, to defeat the man named allen washington. Task not easy said the monk, man too strong even for melee combat, but in order to fight him, you must pass the 17th level of gun fu, starting with a peashooter, to a revolving rifle, Bullshit! jesse reacted, this is gun Fu, i thought i was going for the pistols like thousands of years ago!? True, monk replied, but they are professionals, and you must start at the lowest level before you can face that double agent. arr... Fine jesse replied, the monk takes him to the training grounds, there some targets appear and jesse easily takes them out, but things gets harder and harder until he finally proceeds to level 17. Now noble rebel... your real training starts NOW!

Chapter 7: Jesse fights against a team of ninja riflemen (who the monk tells him in flashbacks that this will be his opponents before proceeding to level 17), and somehow he manages to fight them off, finally jesse faces off against the monk in order to reach level 17, jesse grabs a bullet preventing him from being shot, but somehow the fight continues, jesse manages to pin the monk down completing the training. before he leaves the monk offers jesse a rifle known as the hellion MKII, and said noble rebel, now that you are ready to face washington, you will use the hellion only as your only weapon against any odds, so protect your friends, fight the Nazis, and save syarx at any coasts. i'll do my best jesse replied, allen won't have his way with me (tribute quote for star fox 64). jesse returns to exia reuniting with shinji and dorothy and just in time to Steiner gives the trio a new assignment and said take out the government's secret base on athena, the planet you escaped from, i'll send tom and alison as back up as always, where's wendy jesse asked, steiner responded, she's on her own duty, she may not come back until next week. Dismissed! they head towards the secret base, and began their attack and penetrate their way to the base to steal some more technologies that the government is working on, tom and alison somehow gets pinned by some cloak troopers, and some more troopers spots at the trio, but just before they shoot at them, an all too familiar face shows up and shoots at them, Wa...Washington!? jesse shocked, what the hell are you doing here?!, what do yeah think? allen respond im obviously a triple agent, first working for the government, then the empire, and recently the rebellion, anyway im here to make an offering you can refuse, ok jesse responded, what is it?, allen responses, goto the ancient tairol ruins on apollo where all your questions will be answered, like why are we here?, where are we going?, and most importantly why are we fighting? allen gives the trio his uniforms, there's no way were wearing these! Said shinji, this is preposterous! allen response unless i would give jesse a gay kiss, WHAT! The trio shouted, you're my Bitches now, dorothy said why can't i get that emblem off?! allen responses these can, unless your jobs done, Now MARCH! Yes sir! Said the trio. So they head to apollo to find the ruins, leaving allen to save tom and alison, while also telling them to return to exia, lying to them that the trio died, which they do, allen says remember jesse the stakes have been raised for the three factions, including you, and your beloved childhood princess.

Chapter 8: The trio arrived on apollo and make their way through the ruins, are you sure said dorothy, this places looks dark. Nonsense jesse replied, if we want our questions answered (like washington said) this is the place that can! They come across a wall that blocks them. Dead end guys said shinji, i maybe a badass ninja (or samurai) but i agree with dot, let's just get the hell out of here and ditch the answers! No way! jesse replied, there must be a secret passage. The trio tries to find it but they for some reason fell into an endless pit, and somehow survive the fall and entered the central ruins. What the...? Said shinji, now where are we? dorothy asked, the center of the city jesse replied. They come across some tapestry in tairol language. How the hell are we supposed to read this crap?! shinji asked, jesse says (in tairol laguage) we the brother of man came to earth to come in peace, we are not warriors, but descended to earth thousands if not millions of years ago, were we face our ancient enemies, while also visiting other planets. Not for war, but to co-exist. We created this city with the help of our solar brothers and sisters not only for intergalactic travel, but also for inter dimensional (time) travel. You are here in this tangent universe not only to fight, but to eventually co-exist with your enemies. The two books will help you figure out, the one book will tell you all about time travel, the other will answer all of your questions. As our descendants. While all of the sudden a something raises from the ground underneath shinji. What the hell!? Said shinji, the physiology of time travel? Said dorothy with a shocked expression. jesse said "the tangent universe. A primary universe is fraught with great peril. War, plague, famine and natural disaster are common. Death comes to us all. The fourth dimension of time is a stable construct, though it is not impenetrable. Incidents when the fabric of the fourth dimension becomes corrupted are incredibly rare. If a tangent universe occurs, it will be highly unstable, sustaining itself for no longer than several weeks"- what the fuck does that mean?! shinji asks, and while this is going on some governmental forces even shepard himself enters the ruins with a black hole bomb. -eventually it will collapse upon itself, forming a black hole within the primary universe capable of destroying all existence". Wait a moment said dorothy, i think this could mean something, let's keep the book for future use. im afraid i can't let you go with them said Jonathan (who also somehow survives the fall).

Chapter 9: Sheppard!? Said dorothy with a shocked expression, how did you get over here? Jet troopers Jon replied, the books if you please? NEVER! jesse replied, but suddenly a shadow figure appears and attacks jesse and said no says never to Jonny sheppard of the heroic lionheart government. Jesse! Said shinji, step the away from him dirtbag! Said by another mysterious figure, shinji! Yelled dorothy, the boys will be fine said yet another shadow figure, except for you darling, The conners! Said jesse, thats right said the man, if you dont know who i am allow me to reprononce myself, im tony conner (who looks like Makoto Hyuga), im Penelope or penny conner said the woman (who looks like maya ibuki), and im toby conner said by the man (who looks like shiguru aoba). So your here for a rematch said jesse. You bet your ass we are! Said tony, what you have rodriguez said jonathan, are the keys that can answer all of our questions. And when i mean questions, i mean the entire government. Take them away! sheppard said shinji, you dont know what these books say, there can be some consequences, SHUT THE HELL UP SCUMBAG! Said tony. The trio are take prisoners just before washington shows up. allo mates said washington. washington! Said the trio, you come here to save us? No washington replied, what do you mean? the trio asked, i came here to get my prize washington replied, with the government recovered the book i can get paid double, i wish that wendy was here said jesse, aw yes said washington, when i get the money, i'll be taking care of her as well, washington, when we get out of here, im gonna kick your ass! Said jesse, but you won't said washington, your weapons are confiscated, so i suppose now you three are just going to starve to death, oh and keep the uniforms y'all look great for the government. Ho ho cheerio! Damn it! said jesse, we gotta think of something and fast before washington gets to wendy, well how are we suppose get out of this glass cell? shinji asked, wendy arrives outside the base. Black wolf this is major robinson come in...Black wolf its wendy come in? im afraid the trio can't get to you at the moment said washington. Where are they? wendy asked, they are having a little time out robinson washington replied, and if you want them alive, we must draw to the death. wendy replied very well.

Chapter 10: Ready?! washington asks, you bet i am wendy replied, DRAW! yelled washington, they both drawled and the fight begins, meanwhile the trio plans to break the glass door, alright said jesse, on the count of three we kick the door down Hard, 1..2..3!, the trio kicked the door, but it didn't break, but they keep on trying, which they manage to crack it. It's working! Said dorothy, just a few more kicks we'll be able to help wendy said shinji, meanwhile the fight continues between wendy and washington. wendy injures Washington before he gets the upper hand, well...as my girlfriend...your...still...weak said said washington being tired and huffing, why...don't you just...goto hell..canhead wendy respond, wendy runs off to the base before washington uses his paralyzing needle gun at wendy capturing her. meanwhile the trio finally breaks the door and goes out to save wendy, while the black hole bomb (which was show two chapters ago) is activated, sheppard even though he's smaller than he realized revealed himself as his brother: joesph, who also activated the bomb. So the kids manages to escape that easily, well can they save their missions commander said joesph, so where's my reward? washington asked, Patience washington Joe respond, you'll get triple if you get those kids from before, oh Hell yes sir! washington replied. The trio rushes to save wendy, while washington takes wendy with him along with the two books. how long is this hallway? shinji asked, a hallway that'll lead you three to hell washington replied, washington said jesse, im giving you a choice kids said washington, ether you take the two books that'll answer your questions? Or the guardian you once loved rodriguez? that depends jesse replied, then out of nowhere tom and alison (who somehow got here without mentions) comes in and saves the trio including injured wendy, they try to escape but wendy informs them that there's a bomb in the ruins that can destroy the remains before she dies. wendy...Wendy?..WENDY! yelled jesse, so jesse and dorothy goes to the bomb while shinji, tom and alison need to find a ship and escape, the pair try to deactivate the bomb but failed meaning the ruins were destroyed not only including jesse, dorothy, but also the other three sucking into oblivion. But for some reason the trio gets caught in a time tunnel changing their appearances and sending them four years in the future. wha...what happen said shinji (who now looks like sosuke sagara), hey he's awake said tom (who now looks like touma DPF), bro are you alright? alison asked (who now looks like kaname chidori) yeah shinji respond, but what's going on who are you people?, i guess you don't know what's going on outside katsuragi, Steiner! Said the trio, the imperials and the empire seized exia and the rebellion are now reduced said steiner, if you go out then you'll die before you know it. But jesse and dorothy said shinji, what about them? We don't know shinji said tom, you gotta kno... wait a moment if we were away from the bomb, then that means we went to the future right? Yeah? Said tom, then if jesse and dorothy were close to the bomb said shinji, then they went t... oh god no! Went to where steiner asked, went to the farther future? alison asked. NO! Thousands of years in the past shinji replied. Cut that time were jesse (who now looks like soubi agatsuma) and said what the hell? Where am I? Or dorothy for that matter?

Chapter 11: We gotta go back! Said shinji, jesse and dorothy might still be alive! We can't said thomas, i meant back in time Dumbass! shinji replied, their thousands of years in the past, there's still a chance to bring them back here! How!? steiner asked, we don't know what the government and/or the empire is going to do, besides they used a black hole back on apollo which sucked the entire planet, DAMN IT! steiner yelled shinji, their my friends and i can clearly figure out that the black hole didn't kill them, it send them thousands of years in the past, all we need is a flux capacitor, a Delorean... that sounds like back to the future said alison, besides we don't make deloreans, this is the future and in the future we make flying cars, video phones, giant robots, and let's not forget to mention my personal favorites stratofighters with robotic arms, overall WE DON'T MAKE TIME MACHINES OUT OF FAMOUS CARS!, suddenly without warning a government battalion breaks in a attacks, the team fights back and steiner (being the leader of the rebellion) takes them out with his pulse cannon, the battalion retreats leaving the same black hole bomb from before, oh hell said tom, cut to thousands of years, where jesse is and walks though the hallway, ok jesse, you were to close to the bomb, you blown up and your here, question is where is here? And for that matter where's dorothy, while he's looking for her he comes across a humanoid bio computer ironically named wendy, hello said wendy, you are early. Me? jesse asked, you are not supposed to be here for another thousand years said wendy, what is this place? jesse asked, this is the housing facility of the ultimate weapon wendy replied, i am wendy keeper of the weapon, you are the destroyer of life, you are going to demolish this facility, kill me, steal the weapon, and wipe out all life in the universe...welcome how may i be of assistance? What are you talking about? jesse asked, you're coming has been foretold by the prophecy said wendy, the prophecy told me that a man with long hair and works for one of the descended factions thousands of years from now. So let me get this straight said jesse, he looks like me, but he's dumber than anyone else in the universe? Correct wendy replied, oh crap! Said jesse, jesse? Said by a mysterious female voice, that voice! Said jesse, it sounds familiar, hello? Anybody here? The girl asked, it is! Said jesse, it's dorothy! Wait said wendy, before i can let you go see that descendant of ours, who are you? My name is Jesse "Gonzales" Rodriguez! jesse? Said the girl who's getting close, dorothy is that you? jesse asked, where are you, i think that im in a robot cyro facility dorothy respond, hold on a sec said jesse, wendy, can you find a way to open the cryo facility? Certainly wendy replied, but will have to turn off the cooling system first, just do it! jesse replied, the door opens revealing dorothy (who now looks like ryoko subaru but with a long ponytail dog ears and tail) reuniting with jesse. Jesse! Said dorothy, i was so worried about you, oh thank god im very glad to see you again too said jesse, where's shinji and the others? dorothy asked, i think they didn't make it jesse replied, actually said wendy, they are stuck somewhere in a tangent universe (more time travel philosophy bullshit coming up) and appears that they need built a time machine in order to see you again, and to make matters worse there is a black hole bomb that will go off by that time in t-minus five minutes. Well what can we do? dorothy asked, our friends and the rebellion are on the brink of oblivion, the only thing i can do said wendy, is to build a teleporter, but at this rate it'll take more than a thousand years to build one, and while im at it you two must go back to the cryo facility so that you'll be more comfortable, No way! said dorothy, im not going back to the refrigerator, i nearly got froze to death before you two saved me, we'll it's ether that, or you'll get bored for quite a while wendy replied, she's right dorothy said jesse, we best get inside, just one more question, why did they call you wendy anyway? because i have to protect the hero thousands of years from now wendy replied, the hero with black hair, long ponytail, and a honorable personality, hey just like me said jesse, exactly wendy replied, and by that time the portal we be finished so have a good sleep while im busy working on your only chance of seeing your friends again.

Chapter 12: Meanwhile back in the future, shinji and company try to find a way to shut off the bomb while working on a time both at the same time. i can't believe that im doing this! Said tom, how come i get to disable bombs? i work on computers. Because this bomb could suck the entire planet said steiner, just like apollo, how's the time machine going? Perfectly well sir! Said shinji, just need to find some spare parts, well make it quick said steiner, we have like two days before it goes off, HELP! Yelled the lady, someone help me! Great scott! Yelled shinji put your weapon down! said the soldier, or i put a bullet through her motherboard!, shinji drops his katana while the soldier lets the girl go, for a street rat you lack of vision, shinji quickly picks up his katana killing the soldier, who are you? shinji asked, i...i don't know, i think it's Catherine smith (who looks like hikaru shidou). Catherine eh... said shinji; well why not i call you cat. Cat said cat, that's a cute name, who are you? shinji katsuragi at your service, Shinji? Said alison, what's all that racket?! steiner asked, looks like you found a new friend katsuragi. Thx sir! Said shinji, what's her name? Tom asks. Her name's cat shinji replied, and...Hold on a sec, cat do you remember what happen to exia? i don't know said cat, all i know is that my mom died by the government, Sheppard! said shinji, The government wiped out the entire city, leaving no one to spare, i somehow survived just before one the soldier's tries to kill me, they were on their way to the wreckage of your rebel base, i didn't know what they were doing, but you guys manage to draw them off but leave the bomb behind, they try to return to base when suddenly one of the soldiers grabbed me and threaten to shoot, just as you showed up and saved me. Wow! Said tom, you must of had a long story going on little lady. But before all of this was happening said cat, my mom told this long ponytail guy to get trained to kill my brother who is a triple agent. Who? shinji asked, a man with long ponytail, an orphan, and a hybrid. It must be jesse? Said shinji, what a coincidence! We were planning on getting him back as well dorothy, dorothy? Cat asks, long story shinji replied, anyway where did jesse goto after your mom told him? Cat needs time to think, meanwhile, jesse and dorothy reawakened after being in Cryo stasis. wendy! Said jesse, is the teleporter finished? wendy? Wendy?! Jesse look said dorothy, what do ya know said jesse, i guess she was going out to protect the hero. And look said dorothy, she finished the teleporter, we can finally go back to the future! Yeah! Said jesse, but think about it dorothy, what if we can prevent the bomb from going off? There are endless options we now have with this teleporter, what if we use it to prevent the government from being established? What if we prevent the war from happen? Endless alternatives! Let's go stop that bomb already said dorothy. Ok ok said jesse.

Chapter 13: Jesse and dorothy enter the portal to try save themselves and their friends from the bomb while at the same time shinji and the gang arrive at that time. jesse? dorothy? said shinji, where are you?, there obviously gone said steiner, cat where did jesse and dorothy gone off to?, they went back in time to prevent the bomb from going off said cat, well what are we waiting for said tom, let's go back to the car and save them!, they go back to the car and try to use it again, unfortunately the car stalls, damn it said tom, it won't start up, OH! It needs plutonium, so we used forgot to bring the plutonium with us. YOU FUCKING MORON! Yelled shinji, HOW DID YOU FORGET TO BRING THE PLUTONIUM WITH US?! Hey guys! Said alison, i found something!, that's painfully obviously a teleporter said cat, what does it do steiner asks, that's the one that jesse and dorothy used to goto apollo. Well what are we waiting for said tom again, let's go! ten minutes ago before this all happens, tom and steiner try to disarm the bomb while shinji and alison finishing the time machine, hey sis said shinji, it's been a while since we've been since i was off to flight school, reunited with my friends, made new enemies, stealing some cargo, and now working on a time machine inspired by the delorean to save our friends. Ah the good old days. Hey said alison, have you ever saw red vs. blue? No i haven't shinji replied, we should go watch it together, trust me this is starting to act like red vs. blue, mainly season 3. if you ladies are done gossiping said steiner, you can go back to work on the time machine, cat i can use some help cutting the wires, oh wait hold on said tom, i think i can figure it out, Wait! Said steiner, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH said tom, the green wires extend or shorten the time to detonation, and the blue wires disarms it, so what it says five minutes. Well no shit! Said steiner, is the car finished? Almost there just had to connect the flux capacitor, and...Done! Then let's go said steiner, Now Now NOW!, the gang get in the car and escape before the bomb goes off, sir said shinji, there's only one problem i had to address. What is it? steiner asks, it needs to go up to eighty eight mile per hour. Well go faster said steiner, the car goes up to 88 MPH anyway and made it thousands of years ago (go back up to see where they left off). jesse, dorothy, shinji, and the gang reunite and plan to stop the bomb from going off. While the young trio with young tom and alison try to defuse it, where's the bomb? jesse asked, i think someone musta took it? shinji replied, look! Said dorothy, a ship! What! said jesse, the ship tries to go far out of orbit with the bomb (it's obviously the alternate future jesse and the gang who somehow mounted the with the same ship that shinji, tom and alison to escape the planet somehow) before it goes off, which it does leaving apollo safe as well as the others, and wendy is still dead. i don't know who piloted that ship? dorothy asked, but whoever it is...we would thank it. joe tries to escape but jesse captures him. Hell yeah! Said shinji, this ain't over rodriguez... said sheppard before jesse knocks him out, yeah no jesse replied. Hey jesse said shinji, who told you to get so athletic? Eh said jesse, a certain someone. But thanks to that ship, our friendship never ends.

Chapter 14: it is now 2186 A.E. four years after the team saved apollo, and returned to exia thanks to some rebel dropships sent from marry smith (the woman from the second series and mention in the thrid series), jesse's (who still looks like shinji ponytail and all) researching the books, dorothy (who still looks like ryoko) tries to find a way to go jesse out on a date, shinji meets up with a kind little red haired girl who's marry's daughter catherine (who now looks like chocolate from sorcerer hunters instead of hikaru and was last seen in series 3), tom doing some research about the tairols, allison hangs out with her new friend elinor phelan (who looks like kyoko tokiwa and will become tom's love interest), the government disappointed, joe is in prison, and wendy's corpse is sent to the new Britannia (one of the major countries of exia while new America is the capital country of exia) memorial. jesse picks up the philosophy of time travel book (which appeared in the last series) and reads "chapter 2 water and metal: water and metal are the key elements of time travel.

Water is the barrier element for the construction of time portals used as gateways between universes at the tangent vortex.

Metal is the (transitional) element for the construction of artifact vessels". But before he continues, dorothy sends jesse a message after doing some research and says "dear jesse: i know that i could of going out with shinji, but he knows that we meet way before him. So will it be alright if you and i can go out for dinner tonight?" jesse replies "okay i'll go grab my suit and stuff, so be sure if you can find a perfect restaurant for us to go". (i can't believe it said jesse in his thoughts, this actually the first time im going out with somebody, but...after that i might as well eventually go back to apollo for something more down there.

Chapter 15: While jesse and dorothy getting ready for the date, tom comes across allison and Elinor, oh hey shinji said allison, this is my new friend elinor, elinor this is my friend tom. Well it's a pleasure to meet you miss said tom. i heard everything about you mr caboose said elinor, as a rebel and a computer technician. Well of course i am tom replied, anyway im off to find networks to protect that im sure the alliance wants me to. mr caboose is a really cool guy said elinor. yeah but he's also kinda weird allison replied, but we also like him too, not only for being a gentleman, but also as the same guy who saved my brother and his friends with me. That doesn't make any sense said elinor. i know allison replied, but it's life and we all make our own mistakes. Meanwhile shinji and catherine (while training) have a little conversation. Wow said catherine, you must of have some pretty good friends. you ain't seen nothing yet said shinji, you should of seen jesse's foster mother wendy, she was not only sexy but also responsibly for the team, she takes care of him since when he was five after his mother died, the nazis made him a hybrid, and try to give in with them. Wow indeed cat replied, my mom was secretly working for the rebellion. Well that's good for her said shinji; i bet that your mom is also sexy and responsible. i think it's starting to get rainy said cat. Meanwhile jesse stops off at the obi wan shinobi Japanese restaurant, where dorothy said that they'll be dating at. You look dashing said dorothy. Well you look beyond dashing jesse replied, you look quite elegant. thx dorothy replied, so...shall we?, sure jesse replied, so they order their dinner, talking about the research that jesse's working on with the two books (from series 3), drinking cornarian wine(cornaria on the seven moons of exia well known for making wine), and dorothy even gives jesse his father's arwing blade (a McGuffin that will later be used). jesse said dorothy. Yes? jesse replied. Could you walk me back to my apartment dorothy asks. Sure jesse replied. They made it there anyway. Thx for walking me back to my apartment said dorothy. Oh it was nothing said jesse, im always here to serve the princess...which is you. dorothy chuckles and jesse returns to his apartment, he continues to research about the two books, until the next he tries to tell steiner that he wants to go back to apollo for some more ancient evidence. im not entirely sure rodriguez said steiner, the government might of send the message to the imperials and could eventually destroy it, well then we gotta get there before them. rodriguez wait! Said steiner. The team returns to the ruins and make their way underground. They then discover a chamber (from before) and find a hallway of wendy clones. They pick the exact version of her and us her reactivate her. Hey wendy said jesse, how's it been? Not bad wendy replied, although my bio-capacity is a little itchy. wendy? Said shinji with a shock expression, jesse are you telling us that this humanoid computer is your foster mother this whole time? And just how long was she in here? For over thousands of years wendy replied. How is this even possible?! Said shinji. i know that you guys haven't known this but a massive imperial fleet is entering apollion space. What?! Said jesse.

Chapter 16: The imperials are coming?! Said jesse. Correct wendy replied, but at this rate they'll arrive in approximately two days, five hours, sixteen minutes, and forty two seconds. Well where can we go? Said allison. The only way to stay safe is to goto the submersible island city of Cutthroat Island. Cutthroat Island? shinji asked, i don't get it! Why they call it Cutthroat Island? Why can't they just it some alien language island? Because Cutthroat Island sounds cooler wendy replied. Well how do we get there? dorothy asks. They only way to get there is to take this route where you'll be at an underwater train station. And once you get there there will be three challenges that only one of you must complete. Well what is this challenge? Tom doubts. Well haven't you kids seen indiana jones and the last crusade? wendy replies. Well yeah said jesse, we all do. Then you must stay here for one day, after that you must goto that route early before the imperials do. We can take it said dorothy. So they sleep over with wendy for a day while talking about their childhood memories. jesse said dorothy, yeah? jesse replied. Do remember when my dad made you a hybrid? dorothy asks, yeah jesse replied, couldn't forget when your father could've made me working for him, and if that happens without wendy saving me, what would i do? Well whatever happens said dorothy, i'll always be there for you my love, for me and shinji are like your brother and sister, and will always stick together until the end of time. Yeah said shinji who's interrupting the conversation, no matter what happens to you, we'll always be there protecting you. Thx guys said jesse. Hey jesse said allison, do you know that you are more of a gentleman to dorothy. Of course i do jesse replied. Because of how honorable, how proud, how brave you are jesse said allison. And let's not forget to mention that me and allison saved you when you guys are on Poseidon said tom, and without us then you guys would have been crushed under the gattling scarlet's generic foot! Yeah it would have said jesse. Goodnight kids! Said wendy. Ok wendy! Said all. In the morning the team pack up and head out to the route. Well this is it said shinji. don't worry kids i'll be alright said wendy, just worry about yourselves, for the freedom of syarx, the people on it, and for your loved ones in the name of the new american rebel alliance of lionheart!, thx wendy said jesse, we'll hopefully come back for you. Their off to the route, arrived the station, getting in an underwater train and make their to the submersible cutthroat island. Just before the imperials arrive in one day. They come across some ancient robot guards who are in cryo stasis? Until they find a closed door. Until they realize jesse after speaking tairol (from before) manages to open a door, waking up one of the guards. They find come across yet another closed door. Before a robot guard stands behind them. Knock knock said the guard. Who's there? jesse questioning the guard.

Chapter 17: The team runs from the guard (they try to shoot at it but its bullet proof), and try to find a place to hide. Meanwhile cat senses that the team is in trouble and decides to help them out. Did we lose him? dorothy asks. How should i know! jesse replied. Well whatever it is said tom, let's just get the hell back to wendy and find another way to destroy that thing! But wendy told us that we can't come back said allison, because wendy shut the station down after we left, so if we go back then we'll be trapped in the station for all eternity i guess. Oh right tom replied. the guard spots them and the really long chase continues, meanwhile again back on exia, a mysterious man breaks into jesse apartment, but adam activates some secondary security systems and knocks the man out revealing that it's washington who's planning on stealing the books, but he wears a bullet proof vest this whole time and manages to shut off adam and steal them from him. Back on apollo the team finally evades the guard and decides to camp here in an empty chamber. While they're at it they of course spend their time playing (cards, games etc.) before they all go to sleep, everyone sleeping on their own. where we cut to their dream sequences, shinji's is that he dreams of working alongside wendy, tom's is that he dates and eventually marries elinor, allison's is she fight alongside tom, dorothy's is where she sees her childhood seeing her father leaving her behind right after having some fun times with jesse, and jesse's is where he sees dorothy being decapitated by her own father and sees a mysterious figure saying to him "the past is destroyed, the present will change, and the future rests in your hands" That doesn't make any sense said jesse. Well if you like to help dorothy and your friends said by the mysterious figure, then you must go to the three nebulas, alpha, beta, and gamma. Located far behind apollo, oh if you want to know who i am old buddy... old buddy. Said jesse. Just call me cody. jesse wakes up and sees dorothy tightly hugging him. jesse said dorothy, please protect me, i don't want to be left alone, just like my father abandon me when i was seven, i lived in the streets with some street rats, who for some reason takes care of me like im their child until i reunite with you eight years after, please don't leave, i...i...i love you jesse rodriguez, i really do. dorothy. Said jesse, jesse comforts her and says for a princess, your father downgraded you from a princess, to a dishrag. But i would be honored to serve you princess. thank...thank you jesse dorothy replied sobbing, don't leave me, don't kill me, don't...go da...dy. meanwhile again, washington gets back to his ship and heads for apollo at the same time the imperial fleet arrives. They're here said wendy. They've arrived said jesse. jesse? dorothy asks. All troops said the captain; see if you can some relics underground. Yes captain clark. (Yep it turns out it's eureka clark richard's wife and dorothy's mother). They head underground to find some relics and found wendy. Who the hell are you? Eureka asks. This is none of your business wendy replied. Shoot her said eureka. The soldiers try to shoot at her, but wendy uses telekinesis to blast them out before they can shoot. What the fuck was that? Said shinji. It's wendy jesse replied, she must be attacked by the imperials. Just before the guard discovers them. Oh boy! Said tom.

Chapter 18: Don't run or shoot me said the guard, i do not seek to kill you. What do you mean? Tom asks. The creator told us to protect you, and now she tells us to send you five to the three nebulas, alpha, beta and gamma. Of course said jesse. What is it jesse? dorothy asks. It's just like in that dream jesse replied, when cody told me to goto the three nebulas. Who's cody? shinji asks. Long story jesse replied, anyway how are we supposed to get there? they only way to get there... the guard replied, is to find and us a teleporter that the creator made, unfortunately the creator is encountering some unwelcome guests, and i could for some out of nowhere reason make a portal of my own taking the five of you to one of the nebulas, there you'll have to activate the three relay stations which will call out our brothers. Brothers? Said allison. Yes the guard replied, our brothers have survived and are now scattered across the galaxy with the others. Others? Said jesse. numans and neo tairols said the guard. numans are another race of descendants as well as the neo tairols. Before the war between you and your unfriendly cousins, our brothers left syarx and went to the gurmorshitaion, taycromaqu, and kurashia solar systems. What?! Said shinji. No more time for answers said the guard; i must activate the portal within before the island shields are gone. The guests musta found a way to shut the creator off. Before you go i must give this descendant this book, for future events. Thx said jesse. Creating portal said the guard. As the guard opens his chest revealing a gadget that starts off as a small sphere, into a large flat oval shape. The team enters the portal just before the imperials penetrate the shields and attacks the guard, but just like before the imperials can't seem to break through that armor and the guard ends up shooting at them. meanwhile the team arrives on one of the relay stations and tries to reactivate it, until they activate all of the relays and jesse says in tairol while reading the book "if you are reading this then congratulations if you reactivated the three relay stations, now comes the three challenges basically resemblance to the last crusade. You must face the three challenges in order to get to the chamber of grails protected by the guardian". Guys we've got to go back to apollo quick! They return to Cutthroat Island and discover that the imperials (who somehow turn the guard off) are trying to open the closed door from before which they open it, and tell eureka to enter the webbed covered hallway, but it's a trap and the soldier gets decapitated by a mechanical buzz saw. i need another volunteer said eureka. Something's not right here said dorothy whispering. As then keep watching the imperials trying to find another way to cross, a familiar face shows up and points a gun at dorothy. Well well well, long time no see black wolf. washington! Said jesse.

Chapter 19: Hey eureka! Said washington, I've got some volunteers for ya, five low down mercenary space pirates! Mom? Said dorothy. dorothy? Said eureka. What the hell is this?! washington asks, you mean to tell me that this traitor to your husband is your daughter?! HEY! Said jesse, That's also our question! SHUT UP washington replied, so who's going to complete this trilogy of challenges? The fool, the samurai, the sniper, the son of a dishonored mercenary, or your daughter? Shooting my daughter isn't going to give you anything washington said eureka. Your right eureka im not going to shoot her. And then he proceeds to shoot at jesse. JESSE! Said shinji. GET BACK! Said washington, how about you? i rather die than cross through said shinji. Suit yourself washington replied. And he tries to shoot at shinji, but allison goes for him and ends up being shot. HITOMI! Said shinji, hitomi don't die...please...hitomi...HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! No. said dorothy. Well if you want to save your friends said washington, then complete the damn challenges. She proceeds while jesse grabs out the book (from before). What the hell is this? washington asks. it's a book that tells the three challenges jesse replies, the alpha challenge is where he/she must avoid losing a body part from three mechanical buzz saws, after that the person must pick up a rock out in the open to jam the gears also out in the open. dorothy continues just before jesse continues to say the first saw is in the...TOP RIGHT! BOTTOM LEFT! DEAD AHEAD! She avoids the buzz saws and manages to jam the gears. Im through! Said dorothy. thank god said jesse, the beta challenge is that the person must spell ihxova by stepping on an alphabet, if a person steps on the wrong alphabet, he'll/she'll fall to a pit of spikes. Remember in the book dot...ihxova begins with an i. she thinks j means ihxova, but it's obviously incorrect and she almost falls into the spikes. Oh dear said jesse. dorothy climbs back up and finally spells ihxova correctly. The gamma challenge is where a person must make the "leap of faith" in order to realize that he/she is on an invisible bridge. While dorothy tries to figure out where the bridge is, jesse is in a critical state of agony, forcing dorothy to jump, which she does and sees the bridge. Finally said jesse. There is a delta challenge. What is it? washington asks. The delta challenge is said jesse, is...is and he dies. jesse...jesse?...JESSE! dorothy enters the chamber and sees a supposive dead tairol guardian before he attacks her and fell over. You've come at last great challenger said the guardian, and i see that you are our descendant. My name is dorothy clark, i am the daughter richard, and i came here to save my friends. Sure you are said washington (who somehow got here), and thx for the last part you saved me. Now may i have a turn of getting one of the grails? No dorothy replied, i have to get one for my dying friends! We are the government! washington replied, WE DECIDE ON WHAT WE DO NOT YOU! He takes one of the grails and says eternal life to our proud empire. He drinks it and thinks that he granted eternal life, but later he's dying. The guard (from before) notices the disturbance and goes in there. washington while his artificial skin rusting off, tries to grab dorothy before revealing his alien robotic exoskeleton. But the guard pushes him and washington ends up turning to dust. He chose...poorly said the guardian, and now my child it is your turn.

Chapter 20: well said dorothy, this is it. She tries to find a grail when she sees a rusty one and decides to try it out. She drinks the grail looks at the guardian and he said you have chosen wisely...you can take many as you like in order to save your friends. YES! Said dorothy, i mean thank you sir. She returns with the others and tries to save jesse by giving him a drink from the grail. But tom tells her that she's too late, jesse is expired. jesse? Said dorothy, i got the grail. jesse?...jesse please drink, Please! "crying" jesse...don't die...i...i love you, so please wake up...wake up...je..sse. Then we cut to jesse once again inside his dreams and sees the cody once again. Hello again jesse said cody, it seems that your beloved dorothy is trying to bring you back to reality. Yes i know jesse replied, she knows that we've been together since childhood. Well in that case said cody, i suggest i should let you go, oh and one more thing about the future. What is it?! jesse asks angrily. Before you go said cody, the philosophy of time travel is back at the chamber where dorothy got the grail from, tell her to bring it back. But what about the book of answers? jesse asks. It doesn't matter cody replied, the book of answers is just a bullshit plot device. Now just leave and go back to the princess for me. Right said jesse. So we cut back to reality while dorothy still crying and says jesse, do you remember about friendship? Do you remember all the good times we had together? Do...you...love. Me? jesse recovers and dorothy uses the grail to wash off the bullet wounds. Hey dot said jesse, glad you made it. dorothy shedding her tears, hugs him and says Oh jesse, thank god! You're alive, i though...i would never see you again, i was...i was so worried. We were all worried too said shinji, Hitomi! dorothy the grail, us the grail to save hitomi. Wait! Said jesse, the philosophy of time travel, get that too. Right jesse said dorothy. She heads back to the chamber and gets more water and even picks up the philosophy of time travel from washington's now rusted exoskeleton. Thank you guardian said dorothy. Your very welcome challenger the guardian replied, but the island can't stay balanced for long, if you or someone crosses the mark on the floor, the island will fall into the abyss. she's uses the grail to save allison (hitomi) after giving jesse the book back, and is also happy to see her again. So while tom celebrates, he accidentally crosses the mark, thus sinking the island to the abyss. dorothy falls losing the grail. dorothy tries to catch it but jesse suggests that she must let it go. The team along with eureka, wendy, and the other imperials escape and the island sinks. Well guys said tom, i don't know about you, but im not going back to that place ever again. well kids said wendy, once again you'll have to leave the ruins, the three relay stations are known heading for the three star systems (from before), they got the message and their already on their away here to recolonize it. Thx again wendy said dorothy. wanna catch a ride? Eureka asks. Sure mom dorothy replied, absolutely! Said shinji, yes ma'am said jesse. Oh let's just get on the ship already! Said tom.


End file.
